Children of the future must save their parents past
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What would happen if an event in the future made Natsu send his children into the past? Just how will this his children change the fate that Natsu has tasked his children to prevent? Natsu x 5 girls Wendy, Mira, Sayla, Meredy, Ultear
1. They arrive

**Chapter 1**

Everyone in the guild was having fun and celebrating having won the Grand Magic Games. They had just gotten back to magnolia when the town surprised them with their old guild hall. So right now they were celebrating like crazy when an black lightning started to arc out of a small half dome in the center of the guild that was no bigger than half a pee. Then the doom rapidly grew in height to be a little taller than Elfman but expanded out word to take up the room of six tables as the lightning arced of the half ball and an even more rapid pace as the out side lit on fire. However it was a mixture of black and orange flames. As the dome had expanded everyone had backed off quick and was now bracing for an attack.

Then the sound of glass cracking was heard as cracks appeared on the dome as blinding white light came pouring out of them until enough cracks had formed that everyone was blinded by the bright light as the sound of shattering glass was heard as the dome exploded out blasting everyone against the walls of the guild. When everyone had regained their bearings they looked at the center of the guild to see several people who were just waking up.

"Damn that hurt, what the hell was dad thinking" said a young woman who looked almost identical to how Mira looked before they thought Lisanna died. The only difference being the pink highlights in her hair along with the tips being completely pink.

"Just shut up, Maryjane, we all know what he was thinking. He was try to save are sorry butts from having bit of more than we could chew just because he's our dad, you idiot" said a boy about the same age as the girl but had jet black hair that looked like Mard Geer's hair but again had pink running throughout it and had horns identical to Sayla's.

"Come on Igneel, this isn't the time to be fighting each other" a girl said in much the same way Wendy spoke during the first meeting of the coalition of light guilds. What thought the attention of everyone was she looked identical to Wendy but was half the age of the others if they guest right and had pink highlights in her hair as well.

"Wow ain't that sad that Carly who is half your age is being more mature than you two are" said another boy that again had jet black hair with pink highlights. However this one had his hair done like Gildarts and didn't have the horn's.

"Ya that's pretty bad you guy I mean we're supposed to he her older siblings yet you two constantly act less mature than she does like ninety percent of the time so just grow up" said a girl with all pink hair that looked identical to how Meredy dose after the seven year time skip.

"SHUT UP, UR, YOU'RE ALWAYS SIDING WITH ZEREF!" Yelled the two who had started the argument.

" **ENOUGH! THIS IS NEITHER THE TIME NOR PLACE FOR THIS NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME THINK OR DAD WILL HAVE TWO LESS CHILDREN TO HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT SKINNING ALIVE AS PUNISHMENT AS I WILL HAVE ALREADY DONE SO! NOW I AM THE OLDEST AND STRONGEST THUS YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME OR ELSE DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"** Zeref yelled in a demonic voice as his eyes became red orbs, making Igneel and Maryjane cling to each other in fear and shake their heads yes at blinding speeds as Zeref returned to normal and sat down and began to think.

Everyone in the guild was shocked, even Gildarts was. As the boy no older than Natsu had just let out what was comparable to his magic pressure at full power yet it was clear that all the boy had done was use his sure will without even touching his magic which really made Gildarts courtesy about the boy's power limit.

"Excuse me but I believe some answers are in order" Makarov said in a grandfatherly fashion.

"That they are but you'll have to wait until Zeref finishes his thoughts on the matter" said Ur.

"And why's that" asked Mira sweetly beating Makarov to the punch.

"Well you see, my siblings and i all use three different types of magic, and two of these three magics was use are almost identical. However in order for us to use those magics we have certain laws we have to follow. So much so that it's in our very nature so we can't break these laws without our body's rejecting our magic.

During the entire conversation Zeref had developed a smirk. He had just come up with the perfect idea. He would let Carly explain everything to the point she felt she had to wait for him to answer. Now normally most would think this cowardly but for Zeref it was strategy as he knew his youngest sister had excellent judgement. After all she had been taught by master mavis herself in the arts of being a tactician and had taken to it better than he or his other siblings ever had. Even despite her incredibly shy nature. Then again maybe that was the reason she was so good to begin with. So as she answered the more general questions he put his slight skill in the tactician arts to work on the harder questions that he knew were to come and how the answers might affect the future as they knew it.

"Ok so how did you all get here" Erza asked

"Well the most I would feel comfortable saying is that our father is fairly powerful and famous so being his children we got too full of ourselves and took a job that we were nowhere near ready for and our dad had to save us. Any thing more details on that you'll have to ask Nii-san for"

"how do you know so much about us yet we have never heard of you" Gray asked. However before Carly could answer Zeref did.

"That is of absolutely no concern to you. You dickless excuse of a man" Zeref calmly said and continued before Gray even had a chance to retort. "Now Master Makarov if you truly wish to know the answers to the questions you sec most make everyone but Gildarts, Mirajane, Wendy, yourself, Natsu, Cana, Elfman, Laxus, the Thunder Legion, Gajeel, and Levy. Past that they must leave, no exceptions" Zeref spoke with a tone of finality that left no arguments. Making it so Makarov would realize they were going to be talking about very sensitive matters so he had all the s class, Levy, and himself make sure nothing and no one could get in or listen in in any way and not form.

"Ok now that this is done I guess we should get the biggest problems out of the way now" Zeref said as Maryjane and Igneel stood to the left of him and He and Carly stood to his right with him slightly ahead of them as he spread out his arms to his sides and floated in mid air with his legs crossed as if he were still sitting on the floor. "You are currently looking at the next generation of most powerful demons after E.N.D. and were are more than just demons we are related to The dark wizard by blood" Zeref said as the group of Fairy Tail mages nearly passed out as they all transformed into their demonic forms as proof

 **done read and REVIEW please**


	2. Questions and answers

**Chapter 2**

After the kids changed back the ones that remained in the guild slowly recovered. Makarov was the first to snap out of his state of shock.

"So what is your agenda" Makarov said now having his guard up to the max

"We have but one goal. To save the lives of our parents"

"What do you mean" asked Mira in a friendly tone as the group of five had yet to show any signs of hostility.

"Well, things happen in the future that lead up to my siblings and I having to taking a job that we aren't ready for so we plan on preventing surtan disastrous events that will be starting in the next few years. Now normally I would be against this idea but I don't want to lose my family as many people close to our parents die and even some of them as well"

"You are acting as if you're of different parents. If that's the case then how are you siblings" asked Evergreen

"That's because we all have different moms but the same dad. After all he is dragon Slayer Royalty because of the dragon that raised him was a king so he naturally has to have multiple mates"

"Really! Who is he do I meet him" Natsu said in an excited manner

"ya how is the lucky bastard, and who's your mom's and what's up with your name's" said Gildarts

"Well first off our dad is E.N.D, or as you may know him better as right now Natsu Dragneel"

This time everyone looked at Natsu as he passed out. After all it's not every day your kids show up from the future tell you that you end up with 5 wife's and that you're the most powerful demon ever known to exist.

Then like clockwork the children noticed Mira and Wendy developed slight blushes a Wendy hesitantly asked the question both her and Mir desperately wanted to know now that they knew he would have multiple mates.

"S..S...so wh….who are his mates"

"well my mom is Ultear the daughter of Gray's master. She always said that she fell for him when he saved her from the spell lost ages by letting her use his magic as well before running off to finish off the future Rogue" Zeref said with a smile

"Mine is Meredy. she fell for him when her and Ultear started to spend time e with him so Ultear could win his heart" Ur said with a smile

"Mine is his first wife the demon Sayla as they were married before his demon half was sealed away temporarily" Igneel said with a smile

"My mother was known as the demon of Fairy Tail before the disbanding" Maryjane said as she watched her mother go from a mature young woman to a giddy school girl as she normally did when it came to anything that involved romance.

So seeing Maryjane be vague in her answer Carly did the same.

"Mine mother was known as Fairy Tail's sky maiden" Carly said nervously as wendy fell back with her eyes swirling.

"Ok so what's with the names" Gajeel said

"I was named after the black wizard when my parents found out dad was his little brother and that the black wizard was driven to do all the evil he did because of two curses that were placed on him when he broke a law to bring dad back to life so he could live his life and were forced to grant him his wish of death" Zeref said calmly as the other mages that were still conches were now sympathizing with the evil mage now.

"My mom insisted that I was named Ur after Ultear's mom" Ur said with a smile as she had defiantly inherited both her mother's and father's positive and happy outlook on life.

"i got my name after dad's adoptive father and fire Dragon king" Igneel said in a very proud manner.

"Dad gave me my name because it sounded like mom's and I looked like her so much but he knew I was still going to be a different person so it couldn't be the same name" Maryjane said with a rare smile that rivaled Mira's own kind smile.

"I was given my name as a mixture between my mom's and her cat Carla" Carly said in a hesitate manner.

"Now I would like to know why you said Fairy Tail has disbanded in the future as well as why you don't wish to have those that aren't here now know about any of this as I can only assume that is why you had only us remain here" Makarov said in a stern manner as he knew these answers were going to be ones he and the rest really wouldn't like.

Zeref closed his eyes before he inhaled deeply and then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you sure you wish to know this. After all i can guarantee you won't like what you're about to hear. Especially our mothers. So if I do tell you, both of them will need to be restrained"

"Just why would we need to be restrained" Mira huffed with a cute pout of annoyance.

"Because dad always said he was scared as hell of both of you whenever you got mad and for good reason. He also said the day you found out about what we are about to tell you was the day he had been the most terrified of both of you" Maryjane said

"And with the fights we've seen between you and my mom Sayla, let's just say we learned at a very early age never to piss you off and this will do just that" Igneel said as he was shaking like a leaf.

"That reminds me why do you two fight so much, it's not good for siblings to fight that much" Mira said in a motherly tone to Igneel and Maryjane as all the children suddenly had their faces crash into the ground.

"What was what I said that much of a sock to you"

" **YES"** came the simultaneous replay of all the children

" **BECAUSE YOU AND SAYLA ARE CONSTANTLY AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS AND ENCOURAGE THE FIGHTING BETWEEN THEM"** They yelled yet again.

"Well for now I want you to stop it. If you don't then I will punish you both until you learn your lesson" Mira said as everyone from the guild was shocked to see the kind and caring Mira turn into a scolding mother that made even Erza scared.

After they had been restrained and Natsu filled in, as he had woken up during Mira's scolding, Zeref had a sad expression as he began to explain.

"After Fairy Tail has it's war with Tartarus Gray starts to have his suspicions about dad being E.N.D. and begins to get aggressive in their little brawls" Zeref said calmly

"However, dad actually cuts back on the amount of brawling he did with the dickless wonder as you both start dating soon after the war as you were tired of all the other girls taking their time to tell him how they felt and made you move" Maryjane said as she gave her mother a knowing smile that let both Natsu and Mira know Maryjane was referring to them, thus making them each blush slightly.

"Any way, dad not wanting to brawl as much just pissed the ice bitch off as it was preventing him from finding some way to confirm his hunch. So he started to trail you both one night and was taking every chance he could to break up the date which just lead to some provocative situations that made dad lose what restraint he had in simply claiming you as his mate that month as he had just entered mating season on the night snow for brains tried pulling his stunt. So after a few provocative situations dad lost it and after he did he performed the claiming ceremony which unlocked his demon side thanks to your magic being demonic takeover magic. After that dad was stuck with two horns that looked like the fake ones he used when he bid farewell to mistagain, even if he was in his human form or demonic as he is half of each."Zeref said calmly once again

"Then the next time he came to the guild he explained how he was E.N.D, and how when his brother had brought him back he was basically pure demon at the time as his demon side was the age of an adult and his human side was that of a child. Thus the demon side had complete until he ran into Igneel and the two fought. And how Igneel saw he couldn't win and sealed away the demon thinking that would end him only for it to o revealing a baby. At that point Igneel saw what was really happening to dad and raised him. Then dad explained how as he and mom claimed one another his demon side was unsealed because of mom's magic but he was in control as he now had to strong of a will for his demon side to take over" Igneel explained

"Sadly not everyone in the guild could accept this and the ice cunt started to gather them together and soon as leading them and hard setting their minds that dad can't be trusted nor anyone who would side with him and Believe his "lies". So soon there was a second guild wide war between those that believed and trusted dad, and those that wanted him dead. Only in this war there were deaths, Lisanna, Carla, Lucy, jet, Droy, and Erza. Each died because of the snow hore used dirty under handed trick to get to dad. Lisanna was the first to die as she took a spear of ice through her heart when she pushed dad out of the way as he didn't see it coming. Dad then lost it and was going to kill Gray because his demon half started to gain a sliver of control because of his shaken state. It took Erza taking two hits one from both Natsu and Gray who intended them for the other as one half of her was turned to ash by demonic fire and the other was frozen so hard it shattered by devil slaying ice magic. After that fairy tail was disbanded and Gray and the others formed a new one that is a legal guild where ours is legally considered a dark guild as we refuse to hand over dad. However the people and the king don't see us as a dark guild and still send job request to us and will still join our guild as well. The king even granted our guild special permission to enter the grand magic games despite the Magic Council trying to have use be considered a dark guild" said Ur as she began to cry about the still raging war they had to fight between Gray's guild with the magic Council against them. so it shock everyone when Natsu pulled her and Carly, who was also crying, into a protective hug and began to comfort them as the openly sobbed into his chest. As he did that everyone Noticed three more dark auras plus Mira and surprisingly Wendy. As the guild turned they saw Ultear, Meredy, and a woman with horns identical to Igneel's. In a blinding flash all the now known mothers had pulled all the children and Natsu into a massive group hug.

Please REVIEW or pm


	3. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
